


The Night Before The Long Night

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: Sansa is awakened in her bed the night before the Long NightDay 4-The Long Night





	The Night Before The Long Night

Sansa had closed her chamber door and changed into her night shift. According to Bran the Night King and his army would arrive in the Riverlands tomorrow and the Long Night would begin. After feasting in the great hall with family and friends many had left to spend the remaining hours in their lover’s arms. Sansa had retired alone to her chambers and fell into a deep slumber

She had awakened a few hours later to moans and sighs echoing throughout the hall. Although she had never had the pleasure to properly engage in a lust filled relation it was a familiar sound. Ramsay would often lay with Miranda when he wasn’t torturing her and the unpleasant memory of her aunt Lysa’s wails in the Vale. The sighs and moans ascended throughout the halls, which only meant more lovers, were finding one another throughout the night. 

_I wonder if Arya has found Gendry? _Sansa thought. Her sister had told her that she was going to share a bed with the man she loved because they could be dead tomorrow. Brienne had said the same.__

____

____

Just thinking of her sister and her sworn sword in the arms of the man they loved had made her lips curl into a tender smile. But then she heard pleasurable moans drifting across the hall and paused. Her smile transformed into a hardened frown. The sounds were coming from Queen Daenerys chambers. 

_He's probably making love to her right now._

Sansa could feel tears beginning to form. Why was she crying? 

_Why aren’t you happy? What do you want that you do not have?_

“Why couldn’t father had just told Jon the truth,” Sansa whispered. “They would’ve known they were cousins instead of half-siblings.” _Then maybe things would’ve been different._

_Knock Knock_

The tapping on the door had startled her. After a brief second, she gained her composure and opened the door. 

“Jon,” she uttered and moaned as his lips crashed unto hers. After a few seconds Jon backed away leaving her breathless and wanting more.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I..I just had to kiss you just once before tomorrow. And to tell you I love you, Sansa. I have always loved you even when I thought we were half-siblings. I couldn’t stop having these feelings for you.”

“But what about…“ Sansa inquired. She would have continued if she hadn’t heard the faint moans coming from the queen’s chambers. 

“I never loved her,” Jon answered. “Only you.” The moans increased in volume. “She knows this now.”

Sansa didn’t know what took a hold of her. She grabbed Jon and kissed him with a heedless hunger channeling all her pent-up desire over the years. 

They didn’t waste time removing each and every article of clothing from their lover’s frame. They didn’t waste time making love again and again until the sun peeked up into the sky. The Long Night would be upon them soon and they intended to cherish what little time they had left.


End file.
